Task management application software gives users the ability to manage projects in an efficient and effective manner. A project manager can organize a project into tasks, assign tasks to specific users and allocate resources for tasks. Tasks management software can control the flow of work, link interrelated tasks and help ensure that project deadlines are met.
Task management information can be stored on two or more computer systems that share interrelated data. When these systems permit updates to the same data, conflicts may arise, especially when the interrelated data contains serially related tasks. For example, if a user on one system changes the start date for a task, the start and completion dates for interrelated tasks may also change. These transitive changes may be perceived as conflicts by some systems.